


The wrong number. Again.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A naughty cat, AU, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Eren is hooked on his voice, Levi is a grumpy old man, M/M, Mentioning of mature situations, Some Humor, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, ereri, he is also a tease, phonecalls, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes his voice and when his kitty interferes, he couldn't help the silly crush on the rude man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wrong number. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble that I decided to post. Excuse any errors, this is not beta'd and English is not my first Language. Constructive criticism always welcomed. :)
> 
> ~Enjoy this silly piece.
> 
> ~Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

So...Hi neighbour. 

\--

"Hello?"

"HA! I knew you'd crack first, horseface! Wah, how you like losing now, huh?"

Da fack? 

"Awh, why so quiet now? Hmmm? Wittle baby boo sad that he loooost? I have a band-aid, if you can even use it."

Levi blinked for several moments before pulling the phone away and eyeing the caller ID with distaste. Unknown number.

"Admit you're the idiot and I'll think about-" he stopped the person right there.

"Are you on drugs?" 

"Hell no! Why would you....Hold on," he heard shuffling on the other side, "HOLY SHIT!" 

Levi yanked the device away from his ear, almost hurling it across the apartment and biting down on his teeth. 

"Can you not scream in my ear, shit-head!" He barked into it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it, Okay! I was just shocked." 

"Displaying your freakish nature and idiocy to a stranger because you didn't confirm their identity and making yourself look like a fool.... is shocking. Wow. Way to shock yourself." Levi stated flatly.

"Total bitch mode, " The person laughed suddenly, "You know, you can totally be a comedian with that sarcasm."

"Thanks for giving me a goal to reach in life." Levi replied coldly.

"Awh, lighten up! It was a honest mistake." 

"I find that hard to believe." 

"I must've added the wrong end-digits and phoned your apartment instead." 

"Sure, whatever. I'm leaving now."

"I'm serious, you do live in Wall Maria flats, don't you?"

"I am not revealing personal information to a probably druggy teenager."

"How'd you know!" He heard a stutter, "I mean about me being a teenager, I'm not on drugs or anything?" 

"Maybe my 'shitty brat senses' are tingling."

"Really?!"

"No, you fucking idiot."

"I'm just asking, why are you lying to me then?"

"Because I thought you have enough of a brain to comprehend my blatant sarcasm and that I don't really give a damn."

"You really are mean. I kinda like it."

"Okay, bye."

"No!" a desperate move.

Levi paused, "You're wasting my time." 

"Sorry...I just like your voice. It's definitely better than that ass I tried to call."

Levi frowned, falling into his chair and crossing a leg over another. He could've sworn he heard something like a face-palm.

"Is that so?"

This could get interesting. 

"Uh..yeah...But totally not in a creepy way! I mean-uh...you just sound different from the other people I know."

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant it as a compliment!" the teenager snapped.

Levi rolled his eyes, switching hands on the phone and using his right hand to page through the book resting comfortably in his lap. 

"You have issues." Levi breathed.

"Who doesn't?" the boy piped. 

"True." Levi sighed.

"So..are you like a creepy old man with a hot voice?" 

How rude.

Levi snorted, this brat had some balls, "I'd like to think I'm still fairly young."

"Oh, shit. Totally old!" 

"Shut up. If you feel that way, you shouldn't try and talk an old guy up. Did I mention I'm a guy?" 

"No need to sound so bored. And I can hear you're a guy."

"So old guys with sexy voices gets you hot? Perverted little thing."

"That's not it! God, I don't even know your name!"

"I don't know yours either."

"Oh...It's Eren. Eren Yeager."

"Ackerman."

"No first name?"

"Not to you."

"I just gave you mine, old man!" the teenager snapped.

"And 'this old man', "Levi pulled his face, "Could easily be a stalker and eat little snot nosed brats like you for breakfast."

The line went silent and Levi smirked, letting his head fall back smugly against the headrest. That'll certainly shut his trap, Levi reckoned, if it didn't...Then this kid was definitely a mental case. 

"Gah. Nice try, that won't scare me off." Eren snickered .

Levi cursed and rubbed his eyes, "Well it was worth a try."

"Yep, you almost got me there-Garfield no! Garfield! Bad boy!" 

Levi had to remove the device from his ear once more as Eren shrieked in his ear. He opened his mouth to curse at him but another ruckus on his balcony caught his attention. He threw his phone on the couch as he pushed himself up and stomped towards the glass doors. Levi heard a pot shatter and his eye twitched, if that was some of his prized roses, someone was going to die. He yanked the doors open, catching sight of shattered pots, roses and wet soil all over one of his lounging chairs. The white one. 

With an angry scowl he came face to face with the perpetrator. That same damn black cat that kept sneaking inside and ruining his furniture. 

"Nice.Kitty." he said through clenched teeth, motioning for the cat to come towards him.

It stared, as if Levi had grown a second head and got ready to jump.

"No. No. I won't hurt you, " The cat hissed, pouncing forward and destroying another pot, "Come here, bloody filth!"

Levi lost his cool and stumbled forward, making a grab for the cat but it avoided his hands easily. It scratched his arm in the process, jumping onto his back and then to the other side of the balcony. He swore loudly, swiping at it but it swiped back and the doorbell just had to ring at the same time. And it kept ringing, the high pitch bell causing his ears to vibrate and his head to throb.

This as-fucking-well! 

"I'm on my way!" he yelled.

He glared at the cat, spinning around and slamming the door shut so it stayed trapped outside at least. He pulled at his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows before he got to the front door. Someone hammered against it now, oh, blood was going to spill. This was not the day he planned for.

"Yes, yes, YES! I said I'm coming-" He threw the door open.

Levi blinked,closing his mouth. A young male was staring down at him, wide eyes apologetically finding his. He threw the man a death-glare, quite irritated already and now he just had to pop up and break his door down. And let's not forget... He's fucking taller than Levi! The male stepped back, holding his hands up and sheepishly grinning. 

"You almost broke my door down." Levi's voice was rough and harsh. 

"S-sorry! But my cat jumped down and I was on the phone so I didn't catch him in time and he just doesn't listen ! I swore I'd train him but damn it cats are just so hard to work with and I-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped and the male stopped rambling. 

The man looked like he was about to cry when his face suddenly lit up and he zoomed past Levi, almost knocking him over. 

"Jesus, don't you have any manners!" Levi threw the door shut, following the intruder who ignored him.

"Garfield!" he called out, pressing his hands and face against the glass of Levi's balcony doors. 

Levi frowned, wait, what? 

"Awh, there you are kitty." He cooed. 

"Garfield, huh?" 

"Thank god he stayed here! I can't believe he keeps jumping down. Guess he likes something here." He pressed his face closer and meowed at it.

The cat purred, licking itself and not even batting an eye in the male's direction. Levi could see this visibly upset the other. For a moment Levi just looked him over. He was tall, obviously, had chocolate brown hair that was slightly too long and spilled over his ears, lean with a fair amount of muscle that showed through his tight T-shirt and the most stunningly jewel-like, teal eyes. He was hot. And also the same stalker brat who yelled in his ear.

"I almost killed it, Eren."

"What!" His spun around to gape at Levi, "Who kills cats? How can you even think about hurting the fluffy balls and- wait..." His eyes widened, "You...know me?"

Levi scoffed, "Guess my voice isn't as sexy as you thought, kid." 

Eren looked like was going to pass out at any moment and staggered back, "O-old man?"

Levi nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Holy shit, man! You don't look like a old timer!" 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, you're like really hot and scary." Eren covered his mouth with his hand and Levi laughed.

"Ah, you're funny," He shook his head, "I hate funny people. Get your filthy cat and get out of my apartment." 

Eren eyed him for another moment before lowering his hand and giving Levi a lopsided grin. 

"Did Garfield do that?" he gestured to the scratches littering Levi's forearms. 

Levi looked down and turned his arms to inspect the tiny wounds. 

"Tch, disgusting." 

"It's not. Here, let me help. It's the least I can do for all the weird shit I caused today." 

Eren was already halfway to the kitchen before Levi could answer and again he decided to just keep quiet and follow him. He sure had guts to be so cocky in a stranger's house. Eren approached him with a wet cloth, asking for his arm and pressing the cold thing against him. Not shy at all. When Eren pulled away, Levi grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, pushing him to the side against the counter and firmly holding him in place as he stepped closer. 

He could smell the boy due to their close proximity, he smelled like soap, deodorant and cookies for some reason. Levi liked it. He smirked wickedly, deciding to mess around with the gutsy kid just a little bit more for this whole disturbance. Levi pressed his mouth against the kid's ear, feeling Eren shudder and inhale deeply. Eren didn't say anything, which was quite a surprise. Was he that easy to give up? It was so different from his behaviour over the phone. Then again, it was over the phone. 

"I'm gay, you know. Little boys shouldn't be so comfortable around strangers without knowing a few things about them. " Levi kissed his ear, pushing it even more.

He didn't expect himself to do something like that but the soft gasp and Eren's muscles tensing so close to him, just gave him an exciting thrill.

"Still not afraid of old stalker men?" He whispered.

"Not if they look like you." 

Levi laughed again, pushing himself away and running a hand through his hair. 

"You have balls, kid." 

Eren laughed nervously, not that he'd admit he was nervous or slightly aroused by that 'joke'. 

"Yeah, guess so." 

"Levi." Levi held his hand out.

Eren shook it with a smile, "Nice meeting you, old man." 

"Sure, brat. Now you seriously need to get your ass out." Levi crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about this."

"Just get the cat and keep it away from me." Levi waved and walked to the front door, opening it.

"Looks like he already went back, thanks." Eren slid past Levi. 

"Great. Bye." 

"Wait, Levi?" 

Levi looked up just as Eren leaned in and pecked his lips. 

"Sorry." He murmured pulling away with a shit eating grin. 

Levi just froze for a moment before scoffing, "You call that an apology?" 

He grabbed the front of Eren's shirt and crashed his mouth against Eren's. He gasped and Levi took the opportunity to slide his tongue in between Eren's lips and into his mouth. God, he tastes good. Levi nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away and letting Eren go. Short and sweet, kinda. 

"I expect you to take me on a date or something after this. I don't go around kissing strangers and neither should you." 

With that the door closed in Eren's face. He stared at it before touching his lips with the tips of his fingers and smiling like a silly school girl. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.


End file.
